liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
666
666 is just a number the supposed number associated with the Antichrist. '666' is the newest version of the number of the AC, following 616, (an area code in western Michigan, and the number of the Universe in which most Marvel Comics stories take place) 667, and 665. Conservatives try to avoid the reality that there is more than one version of the Bible. Moar superstition 666 is also 999 up-side-down. That's why so many people believed that the world would end in 1999, those superstitious pricks...World will really end in June 6/2006. Oh wait, crap, that didn't happen either. Well, maybe it will end in 2066. Or 2666. Or 3666. Or 6666. Or 2012. (You know, because 6 + 6 = 12. Oh wait, crap, that didn't happen either. Add 14 to the last 6, and that makes 20). Or it might be that the British emergency services (dial 999) are pawns of the Antichrist. Some Conservatives can’t even tell when we’re joking but we’re sure you’re smarter than that. Right... It all makes so much sense now. Ronald Reagan was Antichrist? Ronald Reagan changed his Los Angeles address from 666 St. Cloud Road to 668 St. Cloud Road. There's more woo well so many numbers are connected with a person's life that some are bound to include, 6, 66, 666 or something else that can be made to look significant. Incidentally Ronald Wilson Reagan, his first, middle and last name all have six letters. There are likely other famous people throughout history with the same pattern. Perhaps he thought the devil was less likely to get him with a different number. Conservatives are usually Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobic, which means "Afraid of the number 666". Yes, that goddamn word does exist, and it involves whining if you see a car with plates GAY-666, or if you live in 666 Acacia Avenue. Dubya is Antichrist? Well, George W. Bush was born on July 6'th, 194'6. So, we now have two sixes- One from the date- The sixth, and one from the last part of the year. However, we are still one six short. Perhaps we could try turning that seven into a six? He was the 43rd President. Doesn't quite work. If we add the four and three, we get seven. He was the 4'6'''th Governor of Texas. There we are, we've got three sixes. Herman Cain is the antichrist? Well with Herman Cain's 999 tax plan if we flip over the three 9's we get 666. Internet Conspiracy Theorists Think Herman Cain is the Antichrist People started saying that his tax plan was a fulfillment of Revelation 13. Michele Bachmann pointed out on her twitter account that 999 was 666 upside down. Donald Trump is the antichrist? Donald Trump ran a deficit of '$666''' Billion! Year-end data from the September 2017 Monthly Treasury Statement of Receipts and Outlays of the United States Government show that the deficit for FY 2017 was $666 billion, $80 billion higher than the prior year’s deficit. U.S. Government Ran a $666 Billion Deficit in Trump’s First Year Now that just shows that Trump is the Antichrist that Trump isn't very good at managing the economy. What 666 really means And by the way, the most likely origin of the number 666's perceived awfulness were not actually Satanic at all. It could very well have been attributed to Nero, a Roman Emperor and major enemy of early Christians. Evidently the numbers were the equivalent of the name in a code used to keep their religion secret. Eventually, history watered it down until all most people knew was that the number was bad, so they tacked the whole "Antichrist" thing on. Then people like Conservatives who amusingly know less about their religion than the more enlightened Liberals proceeded to shit their collective pants over it. Flight 666 Flight 666 was a Finnair flight from Copenhagen Airport in Denmark to Helsinki-Vantaa Airport in Finland, from 2006-2017. Coincidentally, Helsinki's airport code is "HEL". To screw with passengers, this flight number only occurred on Friday the 13th, and thus only flew 21 times during the 11-year period. The final flight, on Friday, October 13, 2017, landed safely in Helsinki and passengers departed at Gate 26, which is 2x of 13. Flight 666 to HEL (Helsinki) took off one last time this Friday the 13th See also *Rapture Footnotes External links *RationalWiki on 666 Category:Christianity category:religion Category:Math Category:Superstition Category:Transportation